


A Very Sastiel Valentines Day

by MessengerAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerAngel/pseuds/MessengerAngel
Summary: A short and sweet Valentines fanfic of Sastiel.





	A Very Sastiel Valentines Day

Cas pops up in the middle of their motel holding a single red rose...both Dean and Sam are not looking at him, but at the rose in his hand.

"Cas...?" Dean breaks the awkward silence.

Cas doesn't respond he just strolls over to Sam who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He hands Sam the bright red rose. Sam hesitantly takes it looking between Dean and Cas, wondering if this was some kind of prank that Dean put him up to.

"Thanks? But why are you giving me a rose?" 

"It's a token of my love."

Sam sits up straighter with a stunned look, glancing back over at Dean waiting for him to burst out into a fit of laughter...nothing. Dean looks just as confused as he is.

After a long moment of silence Cas speaks again. "Is it not customary to give a rose on Valentines Day, I can bring chocolate instead?"

Now Dean chuckles, trying to muffle it as he takes a sip of his beer.

Sam thinks he's finally got it, Cas was always getting things confused. He must've thought you give friends roses on Valentines Day. "Where's Dean's rose? You like him too."

"Wasn't Valentines Day about non-platonic feelings?"

Okay. Maybe he does get it..."Uh-" Sam's face burns as he stares at the rose, he's sure his face is the same shade of red.

"Okay. That's my cue to leave." Dean tugs on his jacket and grabs his car keys. "Want anything while I'm out? Condoms, maybe?" Dean says with a huge grin. 

Sam glares in response, first he's leaving him to talk with the angel alone, now he's making this into a joke?

"I brought some." Cas announced. 

"La La! Didn't hear that!" Dean shouts as he shuts the door leaving them both.

 

xxxxx

 

The room fell silent as neither man spoke. Sam fiddles with the rose moving his fingers over the petals avoiding Castiel's eyes that were burning into him. "You are uncomfortable?"

Sam's hands stop and he slowly looked up to meet the angel's eyes. "Kind of. Yeah."

"I did not intend to make you feel that way. I'll leave." Cas looked down as he was about to turn away, Sam grabs for his hand. "...wait." Just as fast as he grabbed his hand he pulled it away. "I uh- don't really understand..."

"What?" Cas looked into the hunters eyes.

"Any of this...how could you-um like me that way?"

You think I'm an abomination...Sam wanted to say it out loud but held back.  
Abomination. That word kept circulating in his head now and he shoved his hand up to stop the tears before they started. He knew more than anyone else how screwed up he was, and that there's no way he deserved the affections from anyone, let alone an angel. All his mistakes, the demon blood, every horrible thing he has done. He deserved to be alone, to have nothing but Dean and what little happiness he had left. He knew he didn't deserve love after all he's done. He knew this...yet more than anything he wanted...

"Sam." Castiel said his name in such a loving way, Sam looked up at the angel in surprise.

Castiel smiles faintly. "I love you, Sam." 

The hunter's eyes widen and the flush in his cheeks return. "Cas-"

"You don't need to hold onto the past, Sam. Everyone makes mistakes, I've made them and so has Dean."

Sam nods and gives the best smile he can muster.

"Sam, I know I've said some things that were harsh to you in the past as well and for that I'm sorry."

"Abomination." Sam spoke before he could stop himself, quickly regretting it. 

Castiel flinched. "You're not an abomination, Sam. I don't find you disgusting at all, quite the opposite."

Sam laughs too caught off guard by the angels response. "Thanks, Cas." He placed the rose down on the nightstand and stood.

"Well, how about some chocolates then?"


End file.
